sonnywithachancefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Candyface Did What???
Everyone was sitting in the prop house one afternoon; Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora. They were all bored out of their minds... Chad was sitting with Sonny, playing with her hair. Sonny was playing with Chad's shirt. Tawni was staring at herself in the mirror admiring her new lipstick. Zora was helping Grady beat a level on his gameguy. Grady was watching Zora. Nico was checking his facebook. Until Sonny tried to get sudden communication, "So what is everyone going to be doing on weeklong break?" They all just started group mumbling. Zora: Pranking, Hanging, Oregon stuff Nico: Party, Sleep Grady: Playing Tawni: Me, me, me... Chad: Hanging with m'lady. "I REALLY THOUGHT THAT WE STOPPED WITH THE GROUP MUMBLING" Sonny exclaimed. "Sorry......." Zora said sarcastically. The group weren't still very happy after Sonny's sleepwalk/Candyface thing, even though it was two months after. "Planning on some more sleep walking Son?" Tawni asked. "No..... It's not my fault I sleepwalk either." "You still haven't gotten me my new curling iron." Tawni said, starting to have anger in her voice. "Stop pointing ya fingers at m'lady." Chad said to the cast, reasurring Sonny. "Oh Chad, it's fine." Sonny replied to Chad's last comment. "No, it's not, I mean, what if we had another campout and you sleptwalked and everyone blamed you again?!" "So, you wanna have another campout?" Sonny asked. "If everyone else agrees." Chad replied. "Then I guess we are going camping!" Sonny exclaimed. Everyone groaned. "We already went the first time..." Tawni was the least excited. "But Tawni, this time it will be a lot of fun!" Sonny said with a beaming smile. "How could it be fun?" Tawni asked. "This time the fued between us and the falls are over!" "You mean, the fued between YOU and the falls are over." Zora corrected. "We still hate their guts." Chad gave Zora a stern glare. "They don't mean it Chad." Sonny reasured him. "Yes they do, thats why I'm not going." ~Scene Skips to the two casts having a campout in the studio~ "Time to go to bed Sonshine, you better go to the girls tent, love you." Chad said, kissing Sonny on the cheek. "Love you too, Chad, now go and sleep." Sonny said still smiling. Everyone fell into a deep sleep, especially Sonny. But you know what happens when Sonny sleeps, she sleepwalks.... And when she sleepwalks, she breaks things... And to not make it better, they were in one of the Mack Falls sets......... Sonny, not knowing got up, sleepwalking, over to the most importent Mack Falls set, that they were going to use tomorrow. And she ruined it... The next morning, no one could find funny little Sonny. Chad came over to the girls tent to wake up his girlfriend. "Hey Sonny!" Chad greeted the girl who wasn't there. "Sorry Chad, Sonny isn't here, we don't know where she is." Chasisty said. Chad imediatly got worried and went to go look for Sonny. "Sonny? Sonny?" he called. Sonny started to wake up to Chad's calling. "Chad?" Sonny replied. Chad heard Sonny's calling and ran over to her. He saw what happened. "Sonny, what happened?" he asked her. "Um, I don't know, sleepwalking again?" "Let's never do a campout again..." Chad said. "Agreed" And together they run off to their casts. Okay, so it said that a wikia contributor edited this and finished, it was me Gallager. Well, I will update SOON! Category:Gallagher Stories